Naruto's Journey
by Divinejustice
Summary: The fox was sealed into Naruto's two younger sisters by the Third Hokage, and this makes a change in Naruto's life very drastically. Title and summary are terrible, if you don't like the story don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this like I said I would. I appreciate comments to make it better, though if they could be worded nicely you will win a virtual cookie of your choice. Flames will be added to the pits of hell where Sasuke's arrogance is growing.

As my summary said The fox was sealed into Naruto's two younger sisters by the Third Hokage, and this makes a change in Naruto's life very drastically.

I absolutely such at writing good openings so if you could not comment on that, yeah, that'd be great.

* * *

One year after sealing…

"Are you sure Jiraiya?"Minato asks, his blond hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm never sure about these things, but I can't think of anyone else."An older white haired man replies snappily after his long journey.

"Minato, that means we need to start the training ahead of schedule, maybe even before we start Naruto's."A red haired woman says, coming to stand beside her husband.

"Kushina, I think it's for the best if we wait until he becomes a genin to start training Naruto, if we trained him at the same time it would take away from the training the twins would get."Minato tells his wife solemnly. She looks sad for a moment then resigns herself thinking it was for the best.

"If anything new develops with the prophecy I'll make sure to tell you."Jiraiya says before taking his leave.

They never gave his training a second thought after that. Narumi and Natsumi, his two sisters get everything they ever want whenever they want it, making them arrogant, though not overly so, not yet at least...

**Eight years later**

Naruto wanders through the forest, the one place he could escape from his sisters taunting, and where he felt most at peace, where he could study the things around him as he wished.

Then he tripped on an orb like stone.

He reached out and picked up the faceted orb, which seemed to be filled with black and white energy. When he touched it he heard a voice in his head.

_"What do you desire most?"_

Naruto looks at the orb in his hand, and then all around him, and then back at the orb. Deciding to go along with it and see what happens he responds.

"I want to be strong, stronger than the strongest person ever to live, and be better at controlling all of their abilities."Naruto says aloud, and then feels silly for talking to a rock.

_"Swallow the orb, and your wish will be granted."_

Naruto is startled that he got a response, seemingly from a stone, and then shrugs.

"What's the worst that could happen? I'm immune to most poisons, and my healing factor is greater than my sisters."Naruto says, and then swallows the orb.

As soon as it clears his larynx he starts choking, and a burning spreads throughout his body. He collapses on the ground, now writhing in pain. His world starts to go dark, but before he passes out fully, he hears someone.

"Well, we can't have you dying out here; we didn't come back to life just for you to die on us."Someone says, and they pick the boy up.

He opens his eyes to find himself on an open plain, one half lit by the rising sun, the other dark, a new moon hanging invisibly in the starless sky. In between the two halves was a space of multiple colors, changing as he watched them, from a deep black, to a light blue, to black tinged with a regal shade of purple.

There are two men there, identical to each other, except their clothing. They are both tall and broad shouldered, with long unruly black hair, and chiseled features.

One wears a high colored white cloak, his hands in his pockets, and his expression reminding Naruto of his sisters before they pulled a prank, his gold eyes shining like the sun.

The other wears a high colored black cloak, one hand in his pocket, the other on the hilt of a katana. His expression was pensive, but promised decisive action if needed, his eyes black as pitch.

"Where am I?"Naruto asks, more curious than scared at the time being. The scientist in him needed to know more.

"You are in your mindscape, your inner world."The man in the black cloak says in a deep voice, though it seemed to be swallowed by the darkness around him.

"Who are you two, and why are you in my mindscape?"Naruto asks, his mind recording every detail from their facial movements to how their body language changed.

"We are the spirits of your Zanpakuto. You wished to become stronger, and if you can use our power, then your wish can come true."The black cloaked man responds again.

"How do I use your power then?"Naruto asks, his voice holding all his pent up anger, sadness, loneliness, and all his other trapped emotions.

"You can't use our power until you know our names. I am…"The white cloaked man says, his tone more playful than serious.

"And I am…"The black cloaked man says.

"I didn't hear that, can you say them again?"Naruto asks

"If you did not hear them then, saying them again would be a waste of time."

"Maybe if you trained a little with our swords, that might help."

The black cloaked man and the white cloaked man speak one after the other like they'd been practicing that.

They both float towards, him, their cloaks seeming to glide over the ground in place of feet and legs.

They each hold out a katana, one pure white, the other pure black. The white katana had a right spiraling tsuba, and seemed to weigh nothing in Naruto's hand. The black katana had a left spiraling tsuba, and also seemed perfect for Naruto.

"Only you can wield these blades in battle, no other person will be able to hold them."The black cloaked man says.

Naruto hears some kind of demonic laughter in the background, but before he can locate it, his mindscape fades, and he shoots up, his head smashing into someone else's.

"What the hell was that for?!"The person yells, cradling their head.

"Ichigo, don't yell at him, he's been unconscious for two days."An annoyed female voice says, slapping the persons head.

"You two stop fighting, you're probably scaring him. I expect that kind of behavior from Ichigo, but not you Rukia."Another female voice says with disappointment evident in her tone.

"Lighten up Yoruichi, they haven't been in the world of the living for centuries, it gets to some people.

Naruto looks around.

He sees one man, more of a teen, with orange hair cradling his head, probably the person he crashed into. He had a giant sword, like a Khyber knife, on his back and a smaller trench knife like one on his right hip. Next to him is a girl of about the same age, with black hair, who had her head down. She had a sheathed katana by her side. They both wore what appeared to be black shihakushō. On his other side was a dark skinned woman with purple hair and an orange jacket, and next to her was a man with light blond hair underneath a striped hat, who had a cane, and wore a green hakama. There is another man just entering the room, wearing a blue apron and glasses though that's all he sees of him before he leaves again.

"Where am I?"Naruto asks

"This is my newly rebuilt shop, my young friend, welcome!"The blond man says, happily presenting the space around him.

Naruto complies, and see's candy.

"You sell candy?"Naruto asks

"I'm also an inventor, but that's beside the point. Since you brought me back to life you never have to pay for anything here, congratulations!"He says and then laughs.

"Just ignore Kisuke for now. He goes a little crazy when he talks about his shop. He built the whole thing in two hours by himself, and restocked it in only another twenty minutes. We're here to help you though, not run the shop."The purple haired woman says, and Kisuke appears in the corner crying anime tears.

"What are you here to help me with? Are you guys the teachers I wished for?"Naruto asks excitedly.

"Yeah you little head smasher."The orange haired guy says.

Naruto puts his hands down in annoyance, wanting to hit the floor, but his hand hit something else.

The katana, they were real.

"Oh so you noticed your Zanpakuto. You're lucky, only three people I've ever known or known of had twin Zanpakuto. You must be powerful."Kisuke says, having stopped crying in the corner.

"Um, can someone explain the Zanpakuto thing to me?"Naruto asks

"Well…"The other lady says appearing beside Naruto with a little book of drawings. They weren't the best, but they were cute.

"A Zanpakuto is a sword made from your soul and your spiritual energy. It is used to combat evil spirits called hollows and send spirits to the soul society. It has three achievable forms. The first form is the sealed form, which is what you have now. Above that is what's called a Shikai, like what Ichigo over there has. It looks different from the sealed form, and is twice as powerful. Above that is a Bankai, which is up to ten times more powerful than the Shikai."She tells him, showing him another drawing with every new thing.

Naruto sweat drops, but thankfully Kisuke saves him.

"Rukia I think he needs a more scientific explanation of this stuff, so let me handle it. I think it would help if you and Ichigo could make something for us all to eat. Our young friend here should be hungry."He says, and right on cue his stomach growls loudly.

Rukia pulls the orange haired guy away, leaving him with the two older people.

"Well I think I should start from the beginning, but first, I'm Kisuke Urahara. This is my friend Yoruichi Shihōin. The two that just left are Rukia Kuchki and Ichigo Kurosaki. The man you saw come in and leave was Tessai Tsukabishi, he works the shop with me, and is an old friend of mine and Yoruichi's, Introductions over since we already know who you are, our king told us what we were doing and why before we came back to life."He says smiling at Naruto's confused expression.

"The stone you found, and then swallowed is called the Hogyoku. I created half of it, and it was fused with another one made by someone we'll tell you about at a later date. It was broken at some point, but it seems to have regenerated, and evolved further than it had already. When you made your wish of your deepest desire, and then swallowed it, the power of the Hogyoku did what it always does, granting abilities based off of spiritual energy, since that's all it had ever known. Eventually your chakra will become nonexistent, but your Spiritual energy will become just as great as your chakra would have. Already you exude spiritual energy even greater than Ichigo does, and he's had much more training than you to strengthen it, though if he uses his full power I would guess that it is still light years ahead of your best. The Hogyoku is strange though, so you may end up having abilities like Ichigo. He's got soul reaper powers, Quincy powers, hollow powers, and full bring powers. Trying to counter each and every one of his abilities would take an army."He then pauses to let all of that sink in. It happens surprisingly quickly, and Naruto doesn't show any surprise…yet.

"Well, since you now have and or may have these abilities, we need to train you to use them. I can probably make arrangements and such for Yoruichi or myself to be your sensei, and Rukia and Ichigo to be your teammates, though I would need to make Gigai's for them. Yoruichi, can you show him around while I think on this?"Kisuke asks, before walking away, biting his thumb.

"He does that a lot, just go with it. Now, I'll show you the training ground, that should get you to look surprised."Yoruichi says to him.

"Oh, I'm surprised; I'm just really good at hiding my emotions."Naruto replies, following her out of the room. He could tell that these were trustworthy people, plus, would they let him keep two swords that he could use against them if they weren't. That or they were great actors.

**Several hours and a lot of spilled rice later**

Naruto left the shop, promising to come every day after the academy. He started his walk home, his two katana crossed on his back, the hilts over his shoulders for easy access.

When he passes by one of the town's bars he hears a large crash from the alley on the other side. Then he hears muffled screaming.

He runs around the building hands going to the hilts of his swords.

What he sees will forever be burned into his mind. There were two men in Chunin vests attempting to tear the clothes off his two struggling sisters. His vision darkens.

He may hate them for what happened to him his whole life, but not enough to leave them to get raped. He creeps forward, keeping his white katana hidden behind him completely. He draws the black one in a left handed grip.

"At least you demon girls are good for something."One of them says, and then slaps his sister, Natsumi when she tries to bite him.

That was the final straw, if Naruto had any left. He flew out of the shadows, and drove his katana through his chest, right where his heart should be. A deep purple energy started swirling around Naruto.

The man coughs up blood, staring down at the katana that had sprouted from his chest, and with the last of his strength turned to look at Naruto. What he saw was an inhuman glare from and eight years old on an adrenaline rush.

Naruto drew his second katana slowly, letting the second man feel the fullest measure of fear from seeing the young boy before him. He turns to run, but before he can four familiar figures appear around them.

"Naruto, are you okay?"Rukia asks. He swings his glare onto her before he realizes who she is.

The energy dissipates from around him, and he collapses into her arms. His eyes flutter a little.

"What happened?"He asks

"I don't, know, but we're going to take you home."Rukia tells him, concern evident in her voice.

"My sisters, how are they?"Naruto asks, his sight fading from exhaustion.

"They're going to be just fine, Naruto."She replies, and gives him a hug, and then he passes out.

Narumi and Natsumi have long since passed out, so everyone except for Urahara picks one of them up, Rukia giving Naruto to Ichigo. Kisuke retrieves Naruto's blade from the Chunin and then turns to the remaining man.

"I would kill you, but it's a better punishment to let you live, knowing what you did. You will pay."He says, and then the group disappears.

They reappear at the Namikaze compound main house, bypassing all the security seals and barriers.

They obviously knock on the door after that. Minato answers, takes one look, sees his children, and motions for them to come in.

Once they were situated with Kushina watching over them Minato brings them to the dining room and asks them to sit around the table.

"What happened?"

"Well that story comes with several other stories and some question, and by the time we finish you would probably be having us admitted to a mental ward, so I'll give you the light version. Naruto met us today, we chatted, had dinner, he left, we felt his energy spike so we rushed as fast as possible to his location, and when we arrived he was standing over the dead body of a Chunin, another one quivering in fear, both standing over your daughters. From that I can assume that when Naruto was coming home he heard a commotion, went to check it out, found his sisters about to get raped, drew a sword, and using the element of surprise, stabbed one of them through the heart."Kisuke says, his tone making it sound like "I just had some lunch."

"Can you tell me what the other person looked like?"Minato asks, wanting to punish the man severely.

"Give us a minute and Rukia can have a drawing done." Kisuke says holding up a hand  
Moments later a cartoonish picture can be seen in Rukia Kuchki's sketchbook and a sweat drop can be seen on Minato Namikaze's head.  
"Well thank you for bringing them home. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know."Minato tells them.  
"Well there are some things we needed to ask you, about your son." Kisuke says. He motions for Rukia and Ichigo to leave, and they go to check on Naruto.  
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Kisuke Urahara and this is Yoruichi Shihōin. We want to join your villages' military, and be placed as Naruto's senseis. We also would like the other two people we had with us to be his teammates. There are things we can teach him that no one else can, and that only he is able to learn."Kisuke says, extending his hand to shake Minato's.

Minato shakes both of their hands.

"I can't make that decision yet, and the council also plays a role in the deciding of team formations. Even if I could, you aren't members of our village, let alone Jonin."Minato tells them.

"Well then why don't we fix that? We'd like to join your village as Jonin. Is there a test we need to take or something?"Kisuke asks, and Yoruichi sighs.

"Always getting right into these things, just like old times."

"I can't help it; waiting isn't something I like doing, unless it involves science."He responds. They turn to Minato expectantly.

"I guess you can take the Jonin exams next time they come around."Minato says, as they seemed trustworthy enough, though the council would be on him about this.

"Why not now, we can fight you, and then you can decide if we become Jonin."Kisuke says, getting another sigh from his friend.

Minato sweat drops at their antics.

"I can't fight you personally, but I will watch your matches, if you're that eager to become a part of our forces. How about tomorrow, I can invite the new academy students to watch what it means to be shinobi."Minato says

"If that's what you want, and don't worry, we won't make their expectations too high, just high enough."Kisuke assures him and then gets up.

"Well, we'll just send our two friends to the academy tomorrow so they can become genin, but there are some special things I will need to talk to you about concerning them. Have a nice night."Kisuke says, and then walks away whistling and swinging his cane.

"I apologize for his behavior."Yoruichi tells Minato before following, calling to Ichigo and Rukia to get a move on.

"This village is going to get a lot more interesting."Minato says aloud before going to check on his children, all the while thinking about how he could get them to teach their supposed abilities to the twins, if they wanted to become Jonin upon entry.

Then he realizes something. The man, Kisuke had said he would send the other two to the academy tomorrow, and they weren't even registered members of the village.

"This is going to be a lot of paperwork, I just know it."Minato says, and then shivers at the thought.

* * *

Again I'm terrible at beginnings, but my stories get better as you go on.

I hope it wasn't too terrible.

Flamers will be sent to the pits of hell and blocked forever to be eternally tormented by annoying anime characters.

To Tensa-Zangetsu102, I plan on finishing this story, though i can't promise that i'll update regularly. This is one of the three stories i'm writing right now, but i'll try to work equally on all of them, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one is almost done, as i had them both typed out before i posted this, so it should be up by Saturday.

I will reply to reviews if i think they need to be replied to, i wanted you all to know that.

-Divine Justice


	2. Chapter 2

I posted this like I said I would. I appreciate comments to make it better, though if they could be worded nicely you will win a virtual cookie of your choice. Flames will be added to the pits of hell where Sasuke's arrogance is growing.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Time skip four years. Naruto is twelve and can use the Shikai of his swords. Both look like the second version of Ichigo's constant Shikai, which he gloated about for weeks. Both are still just a solid color. Naruto has basic control of his spiritual energy/pressure, and can use the low level kido spells (ten and below). He has scientifically made connections about what his Zanpakuto can do to increase the range of their abilities. His black blade is a Shadow type Zanpakuto and his white one is a Light type. He now wears a Shihakushō with a purple obi, and a black cloth around his left wrist and a white one around his right.**

**Naruto now has another little sister who is three now and her name is Kohaku. She seems to be the only one that knows Naruto exists. **

**(A/N: all the scientific things I checked out on some websites and it seemed to make sense so I'm keeping them. As for those who think I'm being to uncreative with the Zanpakuto released forms, I think Ichigo's are awesome, so I will continue using them.)**

**Now we go to the academy classroom where Naruto, Rukia, and Ichigo wait for team placements. Ichigo and Rukia have special Gigai's that are younger versions of themselves…**

"Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!"Rukia exclaims, and then her head falls as she loses again.

"You always choose paper, that's why you always loose."Naruto replies and Ichigo laughs slightly, so Rukia pulls a pillow from some unknown space and throws it at him.

"Where'd you get a pillow?!"He shouts when he gets back up from the floor.

"None of your business. Serves you right for laughing at me."Rukia says, turning away.

"You're just mad because I achieved Bankai before you."Ichigo taunts. Rukia pulls out another pillow.

"Another word and I will use my new Bankai against you."Rukia threatens.

"Bring it on."Ichigo replies, holding up the first pillow.

"Both of you stop, just because you have twelve year old bodies doesn't mean you have to act like them."Naruto says, trying to calm them down. Before he can however, his greatest enemy and his flock of fan girls come over, fanning the flames of hell.

"Why do you hang out with these two losers when you could be with me, Rukia?"Sasuke asks, his arrogance dripping from his voice. His fan girls get hearts in their eyes, and the three soul reapers roll their eyes.

"If these two are losers then what are you? An ant maybe or some other bug that no one likes."Rukia replies, turning away from him. He reaches to grab her shoulder, but before he can Ichigo grabs his hand.

"You don't want to do that Uchiha."He whispers to the arrogant prick.

"I could say the same to you."Sasuke tells him with never failing arrogance.

"Walk away before you do something you regret."Ichigo says, putting a hand on his Zanpakuto's smaller blade.

"What, are you going to try to kill me? You'd be executed."Sasuke sneers, thinking he was untouchable.

"Well, that all depends on if they can catch me first."Ichigo whispers, appearing on his other side, his blade only just drawing a drop of blood from Sasuke's throat. Sasuke freezes. He hadn't seen or felt him move.

This would have escalated further if Iruka Umino, their instructor, hadn't walked into the room then and called them to order, choosing to overlook the almost fight.

"Well class, I hope you're all excited. Today you leave the academy and enter the exciting world of the shinobi. Now for team placements. Teams one though six are currently still in circulation, so team seven. This is a very special team that the council decided on. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, and assisting sensei will be Hayate Gekko. I would get comfortable, Kakashi is usually late, and Hayate will probably be too sick to come. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, and assisting sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Word of advice; don't get her mad when she actually shows up if you like living. Team nine is still in circulation, so team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi; your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi, with Aoba Yamashiro as the assisting sensei."Iruka says and then takes a breath, his lungs well trained for this.

(Teams eleven and twelve are inconsequential for the story.)

"Team thirteen will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchki, your sensei will be Kisuke Urahara, and assisting sensei will be Yoruichi Shihōin."Iruka says and then wishes them the best of luck in the greater world.

The door opens soon after to reveal a woman in what appeared to be bandage clothing, with long black hair and red eyes, and man with short hair, smoking a cigarette who had a white cloth at his waist.

"Team eight is with me."The woman says, and then walks away with her team when they reach the door.

"Team ten is with me. Hurry up, Aoba's waiting outside."The man says and then walks away without waiting for his team. They scurry to catch up. The other teams, excluding seven and thirteen, are picked up within the next few minutes.

"Where's Kisuke, he's usually on time, and if not fashionably late, but it's past that already?"Naruto asks with a sigh. He didn't like being stuck in a room without anything to do, and to make it worse, four of his least favorite people were on the other team.

"He'll be here eventually, and when he is wake me up."Ichigo says, and then falls asleep at the desk.

"So, Rukia, you haven't told me about your Bankai yet. What's it like?"Naruto asks his remaining teammate.

"Well, do you remember what I told you about my brothers Bankai?"She asks him, getting a nod in response.

"Well with mine, my Bankai takes the form of a blizzard swirling around me. It freezes and shatters whatever it touches, unless it's more powerful than my Bankai, though there aren't many things that can do that."Rukia says, gloating slightly.

"I wonder when Ichigo's gonna teach me Bankai."Naruto wonders aloud.

"You don't want him to teach you Bankai, you would want Kisuke or Yoruichi to teach you that, and seeing as we've all done the three day method, you need lots of preparation for that, but you won't get Ichigo to help you defeat, or in your case find, your inner hollow until you have a Bankai to fight with, and since you have two Zanpakuto spirits, you'll either have two hollows, or one really powerful one."Rukia speculates.

"Hey, fish cake! How'd you even become a shinobi with all your failures, you failed the test three times for crying out loud?"Narumi taunts from across the room. Naruto is about to respond, but Rukia beats him to it.

She is across the room, her katana pressed against Narumi's neck before you could say ramen.

"Big mistake little Rukia."She says, her tone filled with arrogance, and Natsumi comes to stand beside her.

"So it takes both of you to defeat one of me, I'm flattered you think I'm so strong."Rukia says, her intelligence outmatching everyone but Naruto, making them easy prey.

"Natsumi I'll do this myself. Let's take this outside."She tells Rukia and then jumps out the window, followed by her sister. Sasuke gets up to see and Sakura follows like a lost puppy.

Naruto wakes Ichigo and the team walks outside together, taking the door instead of the window.

"Rukia, you may need to use kido or your Shikai to beat her if she uses the cloak, but otherwise she'll be easy prey. Just watch out for Natsumi trying to get you once you win."Naruto advises before they get outside.

Not waiting for a call to start, Narumi rushes forward, seeking to end it in one hit.

The only thing she gets is a sore hand when she hits Rukia's Zanpakuto.

"How did that not break?!"She exclaims disbelievingly. Rukia's only reply is to slash at her, forcing her to back up and draw a kunai.

To the skilled observer it was easy to tell that Rukia was holding back a lot, but Narumi and her team just thought she was weak.

That was the general consensus until Narumi felt a cold blade against her neck, and her own kunai blocking any chance to maneuver.

A huge thud is heard soon after, and is revealed to be Ichigo's sword blocking Natsumi's chakra enhanced fist, further shocking them because it was still in one perfect piece. Natsumi then feels both of Naruto's katana pressed against her throat.

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it Kakashi?"A familiar voice says from the roof of the academy.

Kisuke jumps down from the roof with Kakashi, a silver haired, seemingly cycloptic Jonin beside him.

"It was something, and now I know that I have my work cut out for me, *sigh*"Kakashi breaths out lazily.

"I've already been working with my students for four years so I know everything about their abilities. Come on guys, we're going back to the shop."Kisuke tells them, and then flash steps away.

The three genin sheath their blades, and follow their teacher using the same technique.

When they meet again they are sitting around the table in the back of the shop.

"Well, since our only goal here is to train Naruto, what should be our first step in making that happen?"Kisuke asks, giving them the start, but not the finish.

"I think it's time he trained his control over his spiritual energy and his spiritual pressure. He may have better control than Ichigo, but it still needs a lot of work to get up to snuff."Rukia says, getting a cry of indignance from Ichigo.

"Well it's a good thing I can make those Reishūkaku orbs that you used at Kukaku's place when you first tried to enter the Seireitei."Kisuke says and then walks to the front of the shop before anyone can argue with the decision.

"The what orbs?"Naruto asks

"Reishūkaku orbs, though technically they're cannon balls. When you channel spirit energy into it forms a sphere around you. You need to control the amount of spiritual energy you put into it or else it will disintegrate around you or blow up in your face."Rukia tells the confused boy.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, your control is much better than Ichigo's was when he was there so you shouldn't blow up as much as he did.

Kisuke walks back in holding a blue orb, which he tosses to Naruto. Catching it he examines the surface.

"If you're going to try that, try it outside the shop."Tessai says walking in with a broom, which he gives to Ichigo.

"If you're going to mooch off this shop you can keep it clean as well."He tells him before walking away.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Naruto, let's go."Rukia says pulling him outside.

**Many hours and explosions later…**

Naruto coughed up some smoke as the sphere blew up around him yet again.

"Well it lasted a whole five minutes that time Naruto, you're getting better."Rukia calls from a safe distance away

"Yet you stay all the way over there?"Naruto asks incredulously.

"I said you're getting better, not that I want to be in a million charred pieces."She calls back.

Naruto focuses his energy into the orb forming a purple sphere around him. It lasted six minutes this time before he saw it waver. He braced himself as the explosion happened, having long since burnt off the hair on his arms and legs, as well as part of his eyebrows.

"Naruto, I think it's time you go home for the day, we'll pick up here again tomorrow."Kisuke calls from the shop. Naruto flash steps over to him and gives the orb, soon joined by Rukia.

"See you guys tomorrow."Naruto says before he starts walking away.

"Can I stop sweeping now?"Ichigo complains from inside.

"No, you still need to sweep the front of the shop."Tessai retorts.

Naruto chuckles at their antics. He flash steps back home, appearing outside his bedroom. He undoes the special kido seal he had asked Tessai to make for him and goes inside, redoing the seal once the door closes. It glows purple as he collapses onto the bed.

Several minutes later he gets up and goes to his private bathroom and has a shower, washing the ash and dust off himself.

Once he finishes and redresses he casts his senses out into the house. His mother is in the kitchen making dinner, his father is in his home office doing paperwork, and his two twin sisters were in their shared room complaining about their sensei. Kohaku was in her room happily coloring with a crayon. He decides to surprise her, flash stepping outside her door he creeps in, and when he's close enough covers her eyes with his hands.

"Peek-a-boo."He says, uncovering her eyes.

"Nawu!"She cries happily as he picks her up, spinning her around. He tickles her and she giggles before tugging at his hair. He puts her on his shoulder, letting her play with his hair.

"Dinner's ready!"Kushina calls from the dining room. Naruto walks down with his baby sister on his shoulder.

He sets her down in her high chair at the table before taking his seat next to her. The twins sit on the other side of the table, and Kushina and Minato sit at either end.

"So how was finding out your teams today?"Minato asks.

"Kakashi is so lazy, he showed up three hours late and then he only spent like twenty minutes with us."Narumi complains.

"That's how he always is, I always have to schedule things three hours early with him to get him to be there on time."Minato tells his family.

Kohaku happily plays with her food, getting some of it on Naruto's head, but he didn't care.

"And before he even showed up that girl Rukia had the nerve to insult me. Without any warning she just starts picking on us, and that Ichigo kid helped her."Natsumi lies.

Naruto glares at her, making her flinch, and drawing the attention of his parents.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"Kushina asks, though her tone suggests she doesn't really care. She just seems to want to have some words with the kids who were picking on her daughters.

"Yes there is. I find that when someone lies through their teeth to be very wrong."Naruto says, not letting up his glare.

"What are you talking about? Narumi and Natsumi wouldn't lie to us."Minato says, getting annoyed with Naruto.

"If you really think that then you don't know them at all. They're just annoyed that they couldn't defeat Ichigo or Rukia in a fight today, Kakashi and Kisuke can testify to that, as could Sasuke and Sakura."Naruto says, finishing his bowl of ramen.

"He's lying dad, that never happened."Narumi tells him, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, what reason do I have to lie, knowing that he would always believe you before me? If you really want to know what happened just ask one of the previously mentioned people who observed the fight in question."Naruto says finishing his meal and getting up to clean his plate.

"Naruto-"Minato begins, but is cut off.

"I don't believe you've made any further investigation into this, and until you do, don't expect any acknowledgement from me."Naruto tells him before he vanishes upstairs, sealing his door after him.

He takes out his Zanpakuto and initiates Jinzen with both. He enters his inner world, which still seemed like it had before.

"Hello Naruto, it is good to see you again."The white robed man says from behind him.

"And you as well Asahi, as well as you Shingetsu."Naruto replies, calling into the darkness.

The black robed man, Shingetsu, appears in a swirl of shadows.

"Are there any more discoveries you have made that you wish to tell us of?"Shingetsu asks

"Not as of yet, but I needed to talk to someone, and my 'family' wasn't going to cut it."Naruto replies to him.

"So you wish to spar?"Asahi asks

"Read my mind."Naruto says, his twin swords appearing across his back in an X shape.

Naruto draws his white blade, and the same one appears in Asahi's hands. Naruto uses only his right hand to wield the sword, leaving his left open for using other techniques.

Their blades clash, connecting and separating faster than could be seen. They become linked in their fiery dance, until they spin apart, both hold in their blades out across their chests in a protective form.

"Shikai?"Naruto asks, getting a nod from Asahi.

"Glow Asahi!"Naruto calls out, Asahi mimicking his motions. A flash of blinding light later, they both hold what appears to be an overly large, pure white Khyber knife, trailing a white cloth. That cloth wraps itself around Naruto's arm, preventing him from dropping his blade to the ground.

"Asa Kasai!"Naruto exclaim, holding his blade straight up. It emits a searing white light, literally.

Whatever the light touched burst into flames, though only until the light dissipated, leaving Naruto panting heavily.

"You've improved that technique. Before you could barely emit a light, but now you can actually make fire."Asahi says, letting his sword disappear, and giving Naruto a hand up.

"I've been training my control, but I didn't really expect that to work."Naruto admits.

"Well it's much better than it was before, and once you achieve your Bankai, there are so many more abilities for you to learn of."Asahi tells him with a blindingly white smile.

"Naruto, it is time for you to wake up. You have training to do, do not fail."Shingetsu says in a deep voice, forcing Naruto out of his mind.

He jerks awake where had been before, still in the same position. He looks at his clock, and promptly realizes he needs to be at the shop in three minutes, and then falls over getting up.

A minute later he seals his door from the outside and begins running down the stairs and outside.

"Naruto, wait!"His father calls, seeing Naruto run past him. Naruto stops, and turns around, but says nothing.

"I talked to Kakashi and he confirmed what you said. I just wanted you to know that Narumi and Natsumi are grounded for the time being."He says

"Yeah yeah, whatever, bye, I'm going to be late."He says before sprinting away.

He arrives with four seconds to spare, out of breath and footsore. He normally wouldn't have been affected by that distance, but he hadn't paced himself, only going at a full sprint the whole time.

"Naruto you're here, good now we can begin. Here's the Reishūkaku, get started."Kisuke says, handing him the accursed orb.

This was going to be a long torturous day.

* * *

Well this got a few things out of the way that i wanted everyone to know. Next chapter will be another time skip, but only a few months, cause i really don't feel like writing a few months of training to control spiritual energy, blowing up, and a bunch of D-ranked missions to capture Tora the cat.

I hope this answers the question of whether he will be getting Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru. He has two awesome OC Zanpakuto and an awesome Bankai to come later which i think is really cool.

As a question to those who like this story enough to answer, should i bring other characters back to life for the story? If the answer is yes they will have their own village, which will be a copy of the Seireitei, and be able to teach Naruto more things when they visit the leaf. If not i keep the same teachers he already has.

I am currently accepting pairing ideas by PM or review until the poll i have up for my previous question is taken down. I need the answers to that question within two chapters. The poll will be up shortly after this chapter is posted.

I'm sorry about getting the poll up so much later than i said, my computer had some issues after i posted that yesterday.

As for the pairing, Bleach characters will be accepted if the poll turns out positive, but I will not be making the pairing with an Arrancar, sorry. If you want to read a pairing like that, my other story "Naruto, Cero, Espada of Pain" will have 'Naruto' with an OC arrancar.

-Divine Justice


	3. Chapter 3

I had a lot of writers block while doing this so please excuse the terribleness of this chapter.

* * *

**Several long torturous months of training (not just for spiritual energy) and D-rank missions later. (Team seven has left for their mission to Wave at this point.) Just because I want to Naruto has an ocarina, like Menma's from the anime filler arc but in purple and black. It isn't used for any purpose aside from relaxation.**

* * *

Naruto grips the orb tight in his right hand, and then in one smooth motion, draws his arm back, and hurls it into the air. He jumps after it and calls out his newest kido spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"

A stream of blue fire erupts from his outstretched palm toward the orb, blowing it to bits.

"I'm finally free!"Naruto exclaims, stopping wobbly in midair.

He finally had pretty good control of his spiritual energy, and had finally mastered kido up to level forty.

A bird flies past him, landing on an open shop window, and disrupting his concentration. He manages to land on his feet, but there is a pain in his left ankle. He limps into the store to see the bird flying back out the window, and a message being read by Kisuke.

Ichigo and Rukia appear a moment later; apparently having an argument about whose Bankai would be more helpful in destroying an army of three hundred people and then take down a small castle, all while trying to eat a bowl of soup.

"People, stop your annoyingly specific arguments and rampant destruction of the things that you've come to hate over the past few months, we have a meeting to attend."Kisuke tells them, effectively confusing everyone to an amazing point before breaking that point off and turning it into a pancake.

After that random thought passes from their minds they shrug, and the group disappears.

Several moments' later Yoruichi and Tessai walk in discussing the benefits of teaching the team more Hakuda or Kido before the Chunin Exams in two months, when they notice that it's overly quiet. Tessai notices the paper on the floor, and reads the message after picking it up. He shows it to Yoruichi, who growls. The two of them disappear.

The entire group reappears in the Hokage's meeting hall, which was filling up with shinobi of various ranks, as well as the Anbu hidden in the rafters. Minato stands, dressed in his full Hokage robes, Kushina and Jiraiya standing on either side of him.

"People, please, we need silence for this to go quickly. Jiraiya, tell them what you told me."He says, quieting everyone with only a few words. Jiraiya steps forward, clearing his throat.

"My spy network has reported that a new territory has appeared off the coast of the Land of Water. The territory itself appears to be an impossibly large city, one that would be a maze to navigate. So far all attempts to infiltrate the city have been unsuccessful. We have sent a message to this territory inviting them here to start negotiating an alliance between us, but we hav-"

Just as he is talking a messenger bird lands on the Hokage's chair, the tube on its back now tied with a red ribbon, with a decorative feather in it.

Jiraiya looks at Minato, who stands and begins to read the message, which he had just opened.

"To the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and all shinobi of the Village, your message was received and is being considered. If you can correctly answer the following question. What is lighter than air, stronger than diamond, and can only truly be used in a certain way by a single person?"

There is a confused silence in the room, until they hear someone trying to contain laughter. It turns out to be Kisuke, and everyone turns to look at him.

"Is there something you wish to say Kisuke?"Minato asks

"Only that Head Captain Yamamoto has gained some kind of sense of humor after being revived."He replies, and then bursts out laughing, now with his whole team, minus Naruto, laughing with him. Naruto, as well as everyone else in the room sweat drops at the scene.

After regaining his composure Minato clears his throat.

"I take that to mean you know of the people we are dealing with, and the answer to the question?"

"Well that would be a yes and a yes, but I would rather enjoy hearing the answers you all come up with."Kisuke replies, stifling his laughter completely, but not being able to get rid of his amused smile.

Before Minato can demand the answer people start yell out their guesses.

"Fire!"

"Chakra!"

"Fear!"

"A woman when she's pissed at you!"

There is a moment of complete silence from all males in the room, then a collective shudder. All the females have satisfied smirks on their faces.

Except for Naruto, he just looks a bit confused, and Ichigo's eyes are constantly flickering between Rukia and Yoruichi, both of whom are smirking evilly.

"Ahem."Minato says, clearing his throat again.

"Well your guesses were all interesting to say the least, but none of them were correct. Though whoever guessed chakra was the closest. To answer your questions I would like to direct your attention to the swords my students and I have with us. Aside from Ichigo's, they all look like ordinary swords, coloring aside. Each of those blades is very special, as we didn't choose to wield them; they chose to be wielded by us. If they did not choose us, we wouldn't have the special abilities they grant us, and they would become normal blades."Kisuke says, before pausing to take a breath.

Rukia attempts to take out her sketch pad, but Naruto stops her.

"So you're saying that is you're chosen by the blade, you can use all the powers that come with it?"A random Jonin asks, thinking of the fame he could achieve.

"Nope. There are other things involved in being able to use these blades. Even if they didn't want to be wielded by us, no one else could wield them. You see each blade, or in some case blades, make up a part of the soul. The blade is the manifestation of the power of your soul, as well as a sentient being in and of itself. It is as sharp as your spirit is, and as strong. If you lose the will to wield the sword, you won't be able to. When the sword and the wielder work together as one unit the blade is very difficult to break. It can still be broken by someone of greater spiritual power than the one wielding it. However the blade will regenerate with time, care, and spiritual energy. Each blade has a name, which you need to find before you can even hope to unlock its full potential. Here I'll demonstrate what I mean."

Almost no one notices that his team scatters to the air, or that they are actually standing on the air. What they see is Kisuke pulling the blade out of his cane.

"Awaken Benihime!"He exclaims

There is a flash of spiritual energy erupting, and a bit of smoke for theatrical effect.

When it clears Kisuke is holding a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

There is a collective gasp from some of the younger shinobi.

"This is what is called a Shikai, or initial release. This form is unique to every blade. No two are exactly the same. If they are the same shape, then they will be different in coloration and abilities, such as Naruto's. It is possible to have more than one blade though. Before I forget to mention it they are all referred to as Zanpakuto. In the cases of having more than one Zanpakuto, they share a release command, but we have a special case with Naruto, as he has two Zanpakuto with different release commands. I have a hypothesis on why, but I'll keep that to myself for now. Beyond the Shikai is the Bankai, or the final release. I won't be showing mine as it could quite possibly destroy the village if I did."

**Kisuke goes on to explain all about spiritual energy and its uses by the various races, and his team is then chosen to go to the new land, the Seireitei, and begin treaty negotiations. We return to our hero's adventure a few days later, when they have almost arrived at the Seireitei.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"Naruto complains

"You tell me, you should be able to sense the Seireitei long before you see it since it is made entirely out of reishi."Kisuke replies, getting sick of hearing complaints every three minutes.

…

"Are we there yet?"

Kisuke's eye twitches.

"Naruto stop pestering him, or you'll break him, and trust me when I say compared to what he could be, right now he's sane."Yoruichi tells him.

Naruto sighs, taking out his ocarina and beginning to play and walk.

He was halfway through 'song of sadness' when he felt it.

"Yes Naruto, we're almost there."Kisuke says, anticipating his question.

And as soon as they came around a bend in the road they see it.

Naruto's jaw falls open and his eyes go wide.

It was the largest city he had ever seen. He couldn't imagine how huge it really was.

"It's a circular shiro with four main entrances; ten days walk apart, each guarded by one of the Gatekeepers. We are currently headed for the Western gate, or the White Road gate."Kisuke tells him, forestalling the stream of questions he knew was about to pour out.

Ichigo picks up Naruto's frozen body, and they keep walking, quickly reaching the gate, and an old friend.

It was Jidanbo.

"Ichigo? Is that you?"The giant man asks, waving one of his axes in hello.

"Jidanbo, it's been forever. Good to see ya."Ichigo replies casually.

"Ichigo?"Another voice asks, touching down to the ground, red hair bouncing back to its original position.

"Renji?"Rukia exclaims happily.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"He asks

"We had hoped, but the universe always seems to be against us."Ichigo replies

Rukia hits him upside the head.

"Just like old times."Kisuke comments

* * *

**Inside the Seireitei, Head Captain Yamamoto's office with all captains, lieutenants, and other people of significance. (A/N: I am not going to put in the description of each of them as it would just be boring and repetitive to write and to read. If you don't know what they look like just Google their names.)**

"And that's pretty much everything that's happened since we first came to the human world again."Kisuke reports

"Well, it is interesting to say the least. I would like to look further into your Zanpakuto anomaly Naruto, as well as several other points. For the first, I would like to ask why your energy signature seems so similar to Ichigo's yet more layered."Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto asks.

"Well, as far as I can place it, it's the work of the Hogyoku. I wished to be stronger than the strongest person to ever live, and it saw Ichigo as that person. I had also included in my wish to be better at controlling all of their abilities, so I would supposedly gain all the powers Ichigo has had, past and present."Naruto replies

The hall is quiet for a moment, and then quiet whispering conversations break out, until Captain of Squad Eight; Shunsui Kyoraku silences everyone with a statement and a question.

"I hope you aren't as lazy as I am, or you'll never master all of them, Hogyoku or no. If we're done here can I go take a nap?"

*Insert collective sweat drop from most people in the room*

"I hope you learn quickly Naruto. I would advise you to try to stay here for as long as possible to learn. I'm sure Uryu and Chad would be happy to teach you what they can before you must leave again."Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad Thirteen, says, before coughing a few times.

"I would prefer if you didn't volunteer me for things Jushiro."Uryu says in a superior tone.

Naruto turns to his mentors.

"Are they always like this?"He asks

"Yes, for better or worse they are always like this, and you haven't even met the worst of them."Yoruichi replies, enjoying one of the rare glints of fear in the boy's eyes. Normally they only held curiosity, but never fear. He had a policy of not fearing things very often, as it would only cloud his judgment of the world around him with stereotypes.

She wished she had camera.

* * *

Definitly not my best work, i admit it, and i don't want to hear about it. If i can think of something better i will re-write this chapter, but if not it stays as is.

I have decided, i will not be having a pairing in this story. I cannot write anything remotely fluffy or romantic, and if i tried i would ruin anything redeeming about this story.

I apologize for the long wait.

-Divine Justice


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short, but important chapter. I personally think its better than my last one. I'm not very good at writing training scenes, so i'm just using a time skip for that. If you want to picture it use some amv's for I'll Make a Man out of you.

* * *

***Insert Training Montage to I'll make a man out of you***

**One month later. Naruto has been trained to control the reishi in his body like the Quincy, but is still perfecting his control. His fullbring is a clad type, and he has been much more proficient with that than anything else.**

**They have returned to the Leaf Village with an alliance agreement.**

**Inside Naruto's mindscape…**

"Well Naruto, you've done well in your training so far. When are you going to start Bankai training, since you can use the three day method?"Asahi asks, performing an overhand slash.

"I don't know, I want to have Bankai for the Chunin Exams, but Yoruichi won't teach me until I master Hakuda, Kisuke won't teach me because Tessai told him I should master Kido first, Rukia won't teach me cause she says it would be better to learn from Yoruichi or Kisuke, and from what I've heard I don't want Ichigo to teach it to me."Naruto replies, blocking and countering with a thrust.

"Banshō sentō Sutēji!"Naruto exclaims, his blade glowing with heat.

Asahi follows suit, but then takes it a step further.

"Banshō Tsugi Sutēji."

Asahi's blade becomes wreathed in flames. The giant sword then cleaves at Naruto's head, who back flips out of the way.

"Hadō #4 Byakurai!"Naruto cries, a bolt of lightning shooting from his fingertips, hitting the blade in Asahi's hand. The cloth on the end wraps around Asahi's arm, making sure it doesn't fall to the ground, but it gives Naruto the opening he needs to activate one of his new abilities.

Blut Arterie.

"Banshō Tsugi Sutēji."Naruto exclaims, using the increase in offensive power to increase the moves effectiveness.

Asahi attempts to block, but his sword is batted away, and the flaming point is held to his throat.

"Dead."Naruto says with a smirk.

He reseals his sword, and holds out his hand. Asahi takes it, and then reverses their positions.

"Dead. Always make sure your opponent can't rise against you before you help them Naruto."Asahi tells him.

There is a slow clapping sound, and the two turn, swords raised, to see…

Naruto

Except this Naruto was completely black and white, with yellow eyes. When he speaks his voice seems layered.

"Such a nice show, king. Mind if I have a go?"

Before either of the two could respond, the other Naruto appears behind Asahi, and…

Disperses him

As soon as the other Naruto's foot connects with Asahi, he turns into particles of light, which are absorbed into the other Naruto.

"What did you do?!"Naruto demands, his blade poised to sever the other boys head from his body.

"What does it look like? I absorbed him. The weak have no place here, especially you, king."

The other Naruto holds out his hand and a copy of Asahi appears in it, already in Shikai form.

Naruto attempts to release the same Shikai, but nothing happens.

"Having trouble, king, allow me to begin without you then!"

The black and white Naruto surges forward, his sword bursting into flames, almost taking his head off.

Several cut hairs float through Naruto's vision before they burn to ash.

Naruto draws Shingetsu.

"Set Shingetsu!"Naruto calls out, spiritual energy exploding outward.

A dust cloud appears around him.

When it clears he holds a sword that looks exactly like the one in the other Naruto's hand, but pure black, with a black cloth wrapped around Naruto's arm. Naruto activates his other ability, Blut Vene, canceling out Blut Arterie, but gaining immense defensive power.

It was just in time to, or else he'd be minus one arm.

In actuality it only hit bone, instead of going straight through, making Naruto scream, but then counter with a slash of his own.

"Tsuyakeshi yami!"Naruto exclaims, jumping over the multicolored divide in his mind onto the shadowed side where Shingetsu is most powerful.

The shadows around him coalesce into four perfect floating copies of Shingetsu, which copied the movements of the original.

Naruto directed them around the other Naruto, and began attacking.

He tried overhands, backhands, reverse grips, thrusts, using the flat of the blade, even hitting him with the hilt, but he dodged each and every one of his attacks with such ease.

The other Naruto strikes then, destroying the copies of Shingetsu, and then appearing behind Naruto.

Time slowed down.

Naruto turned, seeing his stronger copy slash at his neck, and knew he couldn't block in time.

He jolts awake, slamming Ichigo's head with his own.

"Ow! Stop doing that whenever I wake you up!"He yells, rubbing his forehead.

Naruto is sweating and gasping for air, and Ichigo notices.

"You okay Naruto?"He asks

Naruto looks at him, his eyes answering for him.

"I'll get the others.

**Several minutes later…**

"What happened?"Kisuke asks, sitting down next to Naruto and opening his fan. Tessai had bandaged the wound in his shoulder by that point.

"Well I was sparring with Asahi like I normally do when I sleep, but this time there was another person there. He looked just like me, but he was all black and white, and he called me king. When he hit Asahi, he just absorbed him, I couldn't even use my Shikai after that with Asahi, only Shingetsu, but I didn't see him anywhere either."

The group exchanges looks. Finally Ichigo sighs.

"That person was what's called your inner Hollow. Everyone has one, but most remain dormant for their whole existences. If they do wake up though, they fight you for control, along with anyone else they come across. The only way to subdue it is to defeat it in battle, but from what you've told us they seem too powerful for you to fight at the moment, though if you could achieve Bankai with Shingetsu, you might have a chance."Ichigo tells him

"Then what are we waiting for?"Naruto asks, standing up shakily.

**Several more minutes later…**

"This is the Tenshintai; it allows you to forcibly materialize your Zanpakuto spirit to subjugate it to your will. You have to fight it to use its power. You have three days to master your Bankai with Shingetsu, any longer could be harmful to you."Kisuke tells him, holding up a vaguely man shaped doll.

Naruto unsheathes Shingetsu and stabs him into the doll, channeling spirit energy.

_BOOM!_

A huge explosion could be felt all around the Leaf Village from the secret training ground underneath the Urahara shop.

When the smoke clears the doll is surprisingly still intact, but it is still a doll, and not the manifestation of Shingetsu.

"What happened?"Naruto asks groggily, rubbing his head.

Kisuke sits up, coughs up some rubble and then answers.

"The only explanation I can think of is that your Bankai depends on having both of your Zanpakuto, and can't be achieved with just one of them."

Naruto is stunned into silence for once.

"This just got a hell of a lot harder."Ichigo comments, pushing a block of rubble off of himself.

* * *

I would have continued, but that just seemed like the perfect place to cut off. I will have another time skip at the beginning of the next chapter, but there won't be any more big time skips after that, though short ones that are less than a day or two will still happen.

-Divine Justice


End file.
